Kenny
Jean-Pierre 'JP' García, now known as Kennedy or 'Kenny, was a side OC in NewtTMR422's Maze Runner roleplay. He was of both of Martiniquais and Cuban decent and was born and raised in Case-Pilote near Fort-de-France in Martinique. He can speak both Spanish and French. Personality Kenny is a pacifistic, artistic, dog-loving boy. He prefers to keep human conversation to a minimum even though he could have had some fun times with his friends. Kenny is more observant and appreciates his friend's conversations in his head. He would have piped in if he has something important to say or if someone asks for his input. When Kenny promises not to get mad at Feliz’s plan, Kenny says he’ll just be “annoyed internally” and that’s a pretty accurate reflection of how he is about this stuff. Kenny hates confrontation and doesn’t trust himself to be able to articulate his feelings, so he just glares eye daggers at everything and looks really sulky, and exercises like crazy to get the bad feeling out (Exercise produces endorphins, which make you happy.) However, Kenny does have the courage to stand up for something that he believes is right. After meeting the Right Arm, he considers abandoning the Gladers to join their ranks. When Kenny becomes the leader of the Ghosters in his 20s, he can be seen standing on top of a van waving the Ghosts flag and leading the crowds in a chant as they attempt to eradicate WICKED from Chicago. Physical Appearance Kenny has medium-length dark brown dreads, thick eyebrows and tanned brown skin. Kenny is in a fit shape, with a slight muscular build. He's strongest in his arms due to his role as a trapeze artist in the circus before the maze. He has three dark slashes on his back from when he was a child. Backstory/ Family History Jean-Pierre García is of Cuban and Martiniquais heritage and was born and raised in Fort-de-France, the capital of Martinique. He's the middle child of the García family and the only son. His family are part of a small circus, where JP was training to be an trapeze artist. JP's older sister Océane became pregnant at seventeen and ran away from home. The circus went on a temporary hiatus as the family recovered from this news. JP was upset when the family disinherited Océane as the pair were very closer as his older sister was his partner in their trapeze acts. When the French government called for test subjects to find a cure for the Flare, the Martinique government held trials to find ten of Martinique's strongest and smartest children. JP ended up being amongst the five boys that were selected to be sent to France to be trained there, with his older sister Ximena being amongst the girls. Kenny was the youngest trainee, aged twelve at the time. Six of the original ten male trainees' died during WICKED's experiments in finding the Cure. JP soon realised he had been tricked into leaving his family and home, quickly realising he would never see them again. After eleven months in France, Kenny plotted to escape by taking a ferry over the English Channel to Britain where he believed the government was still up and running, although he later found out from Kira (Feliz) in prison that the British government had become corrupted a year before. Against Ximena's wishes, Kenny attempted to escape the WICKED compound on his own, but was caught trying to escape and was tortured, before being thrown into the same prison that Feliz was in. The two bonded and became close friends. Feliz and Kenny helped other prisoners escape the jail, but Kenny was caught by guards and was dragged away, much to the distraughtness of Kira (Feliz). He was flown over to America and stayed at WICKED's main headquarters there, where he saw both Feliz and Ximena being sent up to their separate Mazes in each of the Boxes. A year later, he was also sent up with his memory wiped. Additional Information/ Trivia * Kenny is rather flexible, which comes in handy during parkour or he's simply showing off the fact that he can do a handstand to Feliz * Kenny loves Shakira almost as much as Feliz does and he teaches her how to do salsa dance in exchange for her teaching him how to dance the Tinikling. * Just like Feliz's younger half-sister, Nekane , Kenny has no idea what a chicken nugget is. * Kenny once had a nightmare about popcorn. Popcorn. * Kenny is ''fanonically ''related to Group B's leader Ximena, with similar appearance descriptions. Category:Male Characters Category:Generation 3 OCs Category:Generation 4 OCs Category:LGBTQ+ OCs